There's nothing like the first time
by CadeValentine
Summary: Poor 'innocent' Naruto and perverted Sasuke try to find a way to take the next step in their sexless relationship. OOC AND A/U AND LEMOOOONS ! A man can only go so long without, no matter how innocent he is. warning yaoi.
1. Think about it

A perfect spring morning, lying in the grass with the love of your life can be so relaxing.

Sasuke looked at his petite lover. His blonde eyes and blue hair gave a childish look to his already innocent yet foxiness appearance. Yeah, they were a couple. Maybe the best looking couple in town. Both are around 19 or so and they have never made sweet love to each other….. yet. Naruto had never done it at all. Sasuke loved his blue eyed lover more than anything in the world. For him it was a little hard to admit but he had those feelings, all for Naruto.

He was sure Naruto felt the same way.

Of course when you hold a love as great as they do, you have intimate nights together, right? Sasuke found himself in many situations where he wanted to pounce on his beautiful blonde and claim what was his, but he would hate himself if he made Naruto's first time unenjoyable. And Naruto never brought up sex, or threw any hints, ever! One day, eventually he would be able to seduce his Naruto into his bed and make sweet sweet love to him, yeaah rough sweet love.

Sasuke had the topic on his mind for too long and he let his imagination wander. Thoughts of his lovely innocent blue eyed lover panting and moaning his name from beneath his while his skin glistened in his fit of ecstasy. Sasuke shook the thoughts out his head (It didn't really work) and tightened his grip on the sleepy boy nestled in his arms.

Oooh the things he wanted to do to him.

Naruto looked at the green grass surrounding the blanket. The small breeze shuffled his golden locks as he fell deeper into his comfortable state. Images of ramen and Sasuke filled his head.

Despite this perfectly relaxing morning, something had been bothering him lately.

Usually when the sun went down and the stars came out it would be time for the couple to lounge on the couch and watch a movie, cuddle closely, and afterwards, drag their half asleep bodies to bed (that was mostly Sasukes job). And that was it. Absolutely nothing else. At all.

Some of the movies would have very graphic and intimate scenes that made Naruto wonder why he never got to do any of that with Sasuke. He often fantasized about it and threw all the tiny hints he could muster at Sasuke, but it never ever worked. He wanted his first time with him. Maybe Sasuke didn't like him like that. A romantic and comfortable atmosphere with the man of his dreams was all he asked.

A big cold gust of wind blew the boys hair around their faces and sent shivers up their spines. The two slowly got up with the blanket and headed back to Sasuke's one bedroom apartment. Naruto kissed his raven haired lover sweetly as they got comfortable on the couch. They planned to spend the entire day together, one way or another.

Sasuke was feeling bold and slid his body on top of his adorable love.

He kissed him gently and let his hands graze through the spiky gold tresses.

The raven slightly bit down on the fox's lower lip, sending chills and tingles down to the blonde's groin. A feeling that he cherished. The kissing got deeper and hotter as tiny moans escaped their mouths.

Naruto pushes himself up a little, ending the delightful make out session. Sasuke looked up at his blue eyes. He could feel a slight hardness under him and a big smirk made its way across his face.

"Naruto?"

…

"Have you ever thought about it? "

"About what?" He tried to cover up his now obvious answer.

"Don't even think about playing stupid dobe, you know, things about us and stuff."

Naruto took a long pause and thought about how he should answer this.

If he said no it may lead him back to point one with no sensual nights and if he answered yes, well….he didn't know how it would play out. Would he get to have his fantasies fulfilled with the man of his dreams or would Sasuke not take him seriously and look at him differently in a bad way.

His mind was coming up with a bunch of nonsense and various situations were being played out in his head.

The blonde tapped his chin with a concentrated look in his blue orbs. What to saaaaaaaay?

Chapter two coming soon!

What should he say ?


	2. Answer me Naruto

Please review they make me want to write more stories and become a better writer. Getting feedback is important to me and it lets me know that people are reading my work and paying attention to the story .

Chapter two

The petite blonde wiggled his way up to a more comfortable position. He lightly scratched the top of his head. The thoughts just kept rolling in his head. Answering 'no' means a possibility of things staying the way they are. Don't get him wrong he loved spending quality time with his raven haired lover but he still secretly needed more. Answering 'yes' means the possibility of sounding vulgar which might change the way Sasuke looked at him…in a bad way. No, he didn't want that, but he didn't want the possibility of having to put up with his urges any longer. His secret …secret urges

Sasuke sat up to meet his eyes. He leaned forward and lightly kissed the fox on his soft lips. Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts by the sweet kiss as the man snaked his arms around the blonde's small frame and pulled his in closer to his own body. Sasuke kissed at Naruto's soft neck sweetly at first, and then it got more …deep, more…sensual, and more…sexy. Sasuke's hand grabbed his tasty lover's neck as he indulged in the sweet aroma that was Naruto.

"No." Naruto mewled while suppressing a moan. He didn't want his first time to be right there. It wasn't romantic, tempting, but not romantic.

"NO?" Sasuke was baffled. How could he say no to that? He thought he was doing a good job at seducing him….damn.

"I've never had thoughts about you like that."

Narutos decision was a final one. He wanted to still look adorable and innocent in the eyes of his Uchiha. He knew Sasuke liked that he wasn't perverted and that he was still a virgin.

"That's bull shit. You are a human you know all humans have sexual urges. You can't tell me you don't want me!"

Sasuke reached down to touch his lover's hard member firmly in his hand. Naruto's hips involuntarily bucked into his hand as he gasped.

"NO! Not now." The fox hurried his command before he got to the point where saying no would be impossible. Sasuke looked at his with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean not now?" Naruto slightly curled up in a tiny ball wrapped in a blanket and looked at Sasuke with big beautiful blue puppy dog eyes. "I want my first time to be special…like romantic and sweet"

Sasuke was at a loss for words, almost. He sat up and hugged his tiny boyfriend. He kissed the top of his head several times before speaking. "I see now, don't worry ill do everything I can to make it perfect you just leave it to me, I love you dobe." They were both blushing, Naruto more so than Sasuke." I love you more." The fox retorted as he snuggled deeper into the warmth of Sasuke. "Nooope that's impossible." Sasuke slightly chuckled as he carried his love into the bedroom and lye him down on the big soft comfy bed. The sheets were cold due to the open window but Sasuke provided enough body warmth for him and Naruto to be completely comfortable. The small frame soundly sleeping in his arms was putting him in complete bliss. This was perfect. He just needed to think of a way to make Naruto's first time perfect, romantic, and sweet. He could hardly sleep just thinking about it. He was finally close to having his dreams come true. What a pervert. Tomorrow he will worry about details and stuff; this was going to be perfect.


End file.
